New Life in a New World
by TheNomadsTotem
Summary: Kari is a young girl in foster care and is staying with an abusive family. Her only escape from reality is watching her favorite anime, One Piece. Until her Fairy Guard (Guy version of Fairy Godmother) comes to grant one wish. She has only ever wanted adventure and freedom. Will she get what she truly wished for or be brought back empty handed. OCxSabo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Only two more years before I'm free." Kari thought her hands moving out of habit, picking up dirty clothes and straightening up the twins room before Paige, her foster mother, noticed. "Then I can leave this place and never worry about these people agian." As she thought this, the twins came running in. One jumping straight onto the bed, pulling the sheets out of place, and the other running straight to the toy box, and then proceeding to pull out every single toy that Kari had just picked up. She didn't know why she bothered. She knew that no matter how much she cleaned up they would always come and ruin her hard work, and then she would always get in trouble. If it wasn't for this, it would be because she didn't clean the kitchen or she didn't finish the laundry or something else that she was suppose to do that she hasn't gotten a chance to get to because she was busy babysitting, or doing homework.

She was so ready for the these two years to fly by so that she could be free. Free like she felt when she was able to get around to watching her favorite show, One Piece. She only wished that she could leave home and go on adventures like her favorite characters. Always having their friends by their side, always being on the move to new places, always following their heart to get to their goals. It sounded so amazing.

"BAM!"

Kari jumped as she was scared out of her daydream by the screen door slamming right behind her. She turned to see her foster mom there staring at her with disdain. "What are you doing just standing there, and where are my children?" Kari turned to face her letting her eyes look down towards the floor so as not to make her more angry. "I was just about to start cooking supper since I lost track of time while cleaning the house." she said not taking her eyes off the floor "and the boys are upstairs playing in their room."

"Hmmph," she grunted trudging up the stairs to her boys. Kari turned and quickly walked to kitchen and quickly started preparing the meal. She knew that if she didn't finish before her foster father, James, came home she would be totally screwed. While neither of her foster parents were nice, she preferred Paige's company over James. Paige was an open book, showing her hatred and disdain for Kari on her face. While James was the complete opposite. He was good at masking his displeasure until the twins were asleep. Then he would beat her until he was satisfied that she had learned her lesson. She cringed at the thought, she had been lucky enough so far to avoid the beatings for a few months now, since she had gotten into a routine that seemed to please him, but there was no telling how long that would last.

She had just finished with setting the table and cooking dinner when she heard the sound of engine outside signaling the arrival of the man of the house. Kari raced to fix her food and run upstairs to the safety of her room. She wasn't allowed to eat supper with the family, and was probably lucky to get any food at all. She had just made it into her room when she heard the twins running from upstairs to great their father with hugs.

"That was really close," she thought setting her food down on her desk, and then reaching for her computer, pulling up the newest episode of One Piece. She sat their watching them and their adventures while eating her supper. Without realizing that someone was watching her.

After everyone had gone to bed, Kari slipped out of her room to go down and clean the kitchen from supper. She had to be very quiet, because if she woke anyone up, there would be hell to pay. When she finally got into the kitchen she noticed a figure sitting in the window seat of the dining room, covered in shadows. At first she had thought it might be James waiting for a chance to beat her again, but she noticed there was something slightly off. This figure had something behind it. "Something that looked kinda like wings, but there was no possible way that was true, was it?" She blinked her eyes thinking it might be a trick of the light, but they were still there when she looked again. "I'm totally losing it," she whispered. The figure must have finally realized they were being watched, because not two seconds later she made eye contact with bright silver eyes,and she was mesmerized.

The figure slowly stood up, and Kari finally jumped out of her daze. She ran to the middle of the kitchen grabbing a knife from the wooden block on the counter and faced the figure once more holding the knife in front of her. "Who are you," she asked with a nervous waver in her voice. The figure raised its hands in surrender and slowly walked out of the shadows. The first thing Kari noticed were the massive black wings that seemed to be attached to this mans back. "Scratch that, What are you?" she rephrased seeing a small smile appear on the mans face. She looked at him closer and saw the man had long black hair that, in her opinion, would classify him as a rocker, and if that wasn't enough his eyebrow piercing and all black wardrobe would.

"My name is Wren, and I am your Fairy Guard," he said still holding his hands up in surrender. "Fairy Guard?" she said slowly lowering her weapon to her side, and watching him do the same. Looking at this mans pleading silver eyes, she felt that she could trust him. "What do you want," she asked again. "I am here to grant your deepest desire," he said slowly, as if to make sure she understood.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kari busted out laughing, and not being able to stand on her feet, fell to her knees. When she finally calmed down enough to breathe she looked back up at the guard. "My deepest desire, and why would you be here to grant such a gift to little ol' me," she asked genuinely wanting to know. "I work for the branch that grant wishes to the less fortunate children of the world," he answered giving her time to process everything. "Okay, well, I'm sure there are more children in more desperate situations than me, you should be out helping them." Wren looked at her with something that looked like pride in his eyes. "While that is true, I have been assigned to you and I can not leave until I grant your wish." She looked at him and smiled "Well I guess I should just get started then."

Kari lifted her hand to her chin, thinking about what she most desired. "I could get out of this place, or maybe get a car, or just get enough money for both." She thought for a little longer, and then she realized that she really didn't desire any of that. She just wanted to be free like her favorite characters on her favorite anime. That was the moment that it hit her,"I want to live in the world of One Piece." Wren looked at her with a small smile on his face, "Your wish is my command, but there are a few rules that you must remember and follow or you will be transported back here at this exact moment. Kari listened very carefully. "Rule one: Never use any power you gain for evil, Rule two: You must never tell anyone you are from another world, and Rule three: Never Fall in love." He waited a moment to let those rules sink in. "If you can promise to follow all these rules, I can grant your wish with no problem." Kari sat for a moment thinking, "Well, Two of those rules wouldn't be a problem to follow and I'm sure the last one won't be a problem." She looked up at the fairy guard and said, "Okay, I promise." And with a snap of Wrens fingers a cloud washed over Kari's body, Enveloping her in a mist the same color as Wrens eyes. "Good luck," he said before she could felt herself disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Finally Free

Kari opened her eyes, and looked around. She was standing on a beach with a cliff behind her and the vast ocean right in front of her. She smiled, she was really here in the world of One Piece. It really was a dream come true. In her excitement she ran into the ocean splashing around like a kid. That's when she heard something, she stood still. Okay, she defiently heard someone yelling at her that time. She turned around to see two boys on the cliff. The older one had his hands cupped around his mouth yelling something at her.

"What," she yelled raising her hands in the air letting them know she couldn't understand what they were yelling. The boy looked frustrated, and started climbing down the cliff, while the other young boy grabbed the edge and just jumped off himself letting his arm stretch him to the ground. Once the older boy got to the bottom he started yelling again.

"Get out of the water, Hurry!"

"Why," she yelled back. The next two words made her heart stop.

" Sea Kings!" Kari stood absolutely still for a moment and then start running as fast as she could back to shore, but before she could make it a large serpent started rising out of the water towards her.

" _Just great, I just got here and I'm already about to die_ ," she thought still trying to out run it. All of a sudden she felt two hands grab her shoulders, and looked up to see the younger boys arms stetched out pulling her back to shore at an alarming rate.

 **BANG!**

"Owww," she yelled holding the goose egg that was starting to form on the forehead.

"Are you ok," she heard the older boy ask.

"Well besides almost dying and the likley hood of permanent brain damage, I think I'm okay." He smiled at her reply and helped her off the sand.

"I'm Ace and this is Luffy," he said pointing the figure that was still on the ground.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Kari and thanks for saving me," she said bowing in thanks.

"What were you doing out there, everyone that lives here knows there is a sea king," Ace asked trying to figure her out.

"Oh, well I'm kinda new here" she said trying to play it off. " _Well that would explain it_ ," she heard. "Did you say something just now," she said giving him a confused look.

"No" he replied giving her a really weird look. _"I think this girl has hit her head to hard_ ," she heard again.

"I think I hit my head really hard to," she said watching Ace and realizing that he hadn't said anything that time either.

"You can read my mind," He yelled starting to really get freaked out. She nodded to afraid to answer his question out loud.

"Wow, can you can really read minds," Luffy asked coming up beside her.

"Well I can read Ace's"

"Awesome, try reading mine," he said practical bouncing out of his skin. All of a sudden she heard, " _meat_ " come into her mind, and that was enough to have her holding on to her stomache with laughter.

"Are you hungry Luffy," she asked with a large smile on her face. "Cause I'm sure if you ask someone will get you some meat."

Stars popped out of his head in awe. "That's so cool."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace was glad to see the girl smiling especially after everything she had been through. "Do you know how to get home," he asked her knowing that if she was new here, like she said, then she was probably lost.

After he asked her face lost its smile. "I have no home," she said looking down at the sand.

"What, I thought you just moved here," he said looking at her confused.

"I did," she said looking back up him "alone."

He took a deep breathe rubbing the back of his neck. " _Who am I to judge her situation, Dandan is going to kill me_ ," he thought as he made his next decision. "You can come back with us for now, but I can't promise anything cozy."

"That's ok," she replied almost at once "and who's Dandan." He smiled at her.

"You'll see ," was his only reply as he started walking back to the cliff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace walked towards the mountain bandit hideout carrying three aligators and a bear while yelling," Food's here!" That's when a swarm of men flooded out of the house and grabbed the meat that would be called their supper. "Dandan!" He yelled A moment after he started yelling a very large woman walked through the door yelling back at him,

"What the hell do you want brat." That's when she noticed a young girl about the same height as Ace with medium brown hair cut in a choppy layers and deep dark gray eyes. She was very beautiful for such a small child even in her jean shorts and baseball tee. She noticed the girls face was slightly red with a blush. "Speak, I don't have all day," she yelled again towards Ace.

"She needs a place to stay." He said with out blinking.

"What," screamed the woman going completely red in the face. "When did I become a boarding house for children with no where to go, I'm the leader of mountain bandits for christ sake." Ace looked at her without backing down. " _He seems very determined_ ," she thought " _Oh well, whatever_."

Then she heard the little girl speak," Thank you very much for allowing me to stay."

Dandan looked confused for a moment, "I didn't say anything yet."

She looked toward Ace and he explained," Luffy head butted her and now she can read minds, she knew your decision before you spoke it." Dandan looked at the little girl again realizing she was extremely nervous.

"So what's your name girl," she asked with a calmer voice.

"Kari," she answered.

"Well Kari you can stay with boys in their room and make sure you earn your keep around here.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you again," she said bringing her head back up from a bow with a huge smile on her face.

" _Great what have I gotten myself into this time_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next year, Kari worked for her room and board by helping clean the hide out and cooking meals, while also developing her new gift. Instead of just hearing passing whispers she could concentrate on a person and hear exactly what they were thinking. Once she got to this point with her gift, she knew she needed to cranck the training up another notch.

"Hey, Ace," she said jumping off her perch on top of the boulders around their make shift training feild.

"Yeah."

"Would you teach me how to fight?"

He turned and looked at her "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to become stronger," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Well, it might not be a bad idea_ ," he thought " _You never know what kind of crazies are out there_." "Fine," he finally said " it might be a good way to protect yourself, so I'll show you.

She gave him a smile "Thanks, so what do we do first."

"I want you to close your eyes, and try and predict my next move and dodge it, the better you get at that, the easier it will be for you to fight with your eyes open."

"Okay," she said closing her eyes," are you really going to try and hit me?"

"Let's try and get your body used to dodging first, then we can worry about actually getting hit." They worked on this training everyday for the next three months, and when they all thought she was ready they started progressing into the physical aspects.

"Your not half bad now that I've trained you," Ace said one day on their way back to the hide out. " Your able to beat anything in this forest now, which is good cause Luffy is going to need all the help he can get when I leave."

"Leave?" she asked stopping in mid stride.

"Oh, yeah, we never did tell you. Luffy and I both made a promise that when we turned Seventeen we would set sail and become pirates."

"But, don't you turn Seventeen in two months," looking at him a little shocked.

"Yeah," was all he said starting to walk again.

" _But, I thought I had finally found my family_ ," she thought to herself being depressed for the rest of the night. For the next few days, Kari would wander off alone to train by herself or just to sit on the cliff where the boys had first found her.

" _I hope she's okay, she has been really weird lately_." thought luffy coming up behind her. "What's wrong," he finally asked after a tense moment of silance.

"I just found out Ace is leaving and that you won't be far behind him."

Luffy sighed. "Ace and I made a promise a long time ago to our other brother."

"Other brother?"

Luffy nodded. "Sabo." He explained that Sabo had set out before them and had died at the hands of a Celetial Dragon.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry," she said with a look of horror on her face.

"So you see why we have to keep our promise?"

"Yeah, it's just going to be so lonely without the two of you here." she said looking back out towards the ocean her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Well, you could always set off too," he said scratching the side of his face.

"I don't think I am brave enough."

"I think you doubt yourself to much," said Ace walking out of the bushes.

"Maybe, but i still don't think being a pirate is what I meant to do." "I need to find my own calling."

They all stood there looking out into the sea, thinking of their own paths.

"You do know that no matter where Luffy and I go, we will always be your brothers."

His words shocked her so much that she began to cry, but she nodded her head trying to control the all consuming joy that had invaded her body.

"In fact, we should make it offical, Luffy go get the sake and meet us at the stump."

Luffy nodded his head with the biggest grin Kari had ever seen painted on his face.

"The stump," she asked looking back at Ace.

"It's where Sabo, Luffy, and I drank sake and became brothers, and it's the place where you'll become our sister."

Kari looked at him in adoration while he pulled her up and led her into the forest for their make shift ceremony, and once Luffy joined them it began.

"Do you, Luna D. Kari, swear to love and cherish us above all else, and treat us as blood brothers to the day that you die," Ace said while lifting his small bowl of sake along with Luffy.

"I swear," she said with a huge smile on her face, as she drank the sake from her bowl, feeling the burn all the way down. Kinda the same way she felt her heart burst from the love of her brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's my first fanfic. and I'm really excited about it. I have a lot of great ideas ahead and a lot of drama on the way, so please keep checking in, to seeif there are any updates. If you have any good ideas or just wanna ask question about my writing, don't be afraid to message me. Thanks again :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Goodbyes & Hellos

The few months flew by in a blink of an eye, and it was finally the day tell Ace good bye. Ace was standing at the dock making sure that he had all the supplies that he needed for his voyage, and when he was sure that he had everything he looked up and walked towards Kari and Luffy.

"Well it's time for me to head out."

"I'm going to leave out in a few years, and become the King of the Pirates," he yelled throwing his fist in the air, and making Kari giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say little bro. , just make sure to take care of our sis until then,"he said looking back at Kari.

"Well, duh."

Kari couldn't hold herself back anymore, she ran into Ace's arms giving a massive hug, " I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but this isn't good bye. I have no doubt that we will see each other again someday, and when we do we'll both be stronger than we are now. And don't forget we'll have the Pirate King for a brother," he said pointing back at Luffy who had a stupid, large, smile on his face.

Kari giggled, " And how in the world are you going to top that."

"He can't," said luffy immediately and everyone started laughing.

"I think I've luckt out enough, after all I got the worlds best siblings ever."

They both smiled at him. "Which is why I got you both going away presents," he said pulling out two packages. One was a long and rectangular while the other was a small and square shaped. He then gave the long one to Luffy and the square one to Kari. Kari opened her gift and proceeded to gasp. In the red, plush cushion sat a simple gold ring that had a stone in it that shone with many different colors, but the two most prominent ones were Red and Yellow.

"It's a Fire Opal," he said looking at her worrieded "do you like it?"

"Like it, Ace, it's gorgeous, I've never gotten such a beautiful gift before, thank you," she said putting the ring on and holding her hand againist her chest. "I'll treasure it always."

" Good, I figured when you get sad or lonely you could look at it and remember that you have family out there."

"Woah," they both turned to Luffy who was pulling a gold dagger out of his box. "It's awesome," he said stars popping out of his head.

"I figured you could use one, just in case," Ace said "Then again, maybe that was a bad idea," he finished while watching Luffy run around holding the knife over his head unsheathed.

Kari giggled," I'm sure we can find someone to teach him how to use it, and if not, I'm sure it'll still be useful for chores or something."

"Well now that I've done that, it's time for me to go." he said getting into his little boat and untying it from the dock. "I'll be seeing you in a few years Luffy."

"You bet!"

"Good luck finding your calling, little sis, I'll be waiting to find out what amazing things you will do."

All Kari could do was nod. She knew if she spoke she would burst into tears, but that didn't stop one treacherous tear from falling down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few years came and went and Luffy set off on his adventure too, leaving behind the dagger Ace gave him, saying "He prefered to fight with his bare fists."

Kari smiled at the memory. After he left she didn't want to stay and be a burden to Dandan, so she moved into the little village outside the forest. Once there, she became a waitress at Makinos bar and almost instantly became a favorite amongst the regulars. She liked her job, even if she was used to killing her own meals in the forest.

"Kari, can you bring this to the mayor over there," Makino asked placing a plate down for her to deliver to the mayors table.

"Sure thing." As she walked towards the mayors table she heard two sets of feet walk into the building. "Sit where ever you like, I'll be with you in a moment," she said turning slightly towards the door so that the new customers could hear her. "Here you go mayor," she said placing his food down with a smile and then proceeded to walk back towards the newly filled table.

"What can I get you," she asked pulling out her pen and pad.

"I'll take one of everything," said the younger blond man. He had on a blue shirt with a black jacket over it and a type of white tie, that for some reason had ruffles, making it look for like a bib. But, more strange than that was the top hat he had sitting on the table beside him. It was unusually tall and had a pair of goggles sitting at the brim.

"I hope you don't think I'm paying for that," said the older gentleman. He long, black hair with a large red tattoo going down the left side of his face, and a black clock to cover himself.

"That's fine," he said with a smile towards his companion.

"And for you," she asked the older gentleman.

"Just water, please."

"Sure," she said turning back towards the bar giving Makino the order.

" _Wow, she didn't even flintch, taking my order_ ," she heard in her mind. Kari gave him a soft smile and went about her chores.

They were almost done serving the duo, when a large crowd of rowdy monutain pirates walked into the bar. "They must be stopping to stock up on supplies if they came to this small island," Kari thought dreading taking their orders.

She walked up to their tables and said," What can I get for you."

"Well I want a beer, and a side of you wouldn't be to bad either," said what Kari assumed to be the captain of the ship.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option, I'll be back with your beers in a moment," she said hurrying to fill their order so that they could leave sooner.

When she was done passing out the beer she turned, intending to walk away, but she was grabbed on the arm by the captain who then made an attempt to pull her down into his lap.

But she stood firm, having been through this routine before. "Please, let go," she said looking the captain straight in the eye.

"You've got guts girl, I like you," he said his face splitting into a wide grin, "and I will have you."

Kari tilted her head slightly to the side and said with a small smile, "Over my dead body."

"Well that can certainly be arranged, but I'd like you alive," he said

Suddenly the young blond was there asking," Would you kindly let go of this young ladys hand, she is obviously not intrested in your advances."

Kari looked at him with wide eyes. No one had ever stepped in to try and help her like this before, but then again, everyone else knew she was the best fighter in the village.

The captain gave the young blond a death glare, which he returned with a smile on his face.

" _He has a death wish_ ," she thought liking this guy, he reminded her of her brothers. The captain let go of her arm and she turned to high tail it back to the bar. " _That's okay, we'll just come back tonight, when that pretty little thing gets off work_ ," she heard cringing againist the soft chuckle she heard behind her.

"Thank you," she said to the young blond man walking next to her. "My name is Kari, and that was really brave of you to intervene." The blond chuckled, "Forgive me if I over stepped my bounds," he said tipping his hat "My name is Sabo."

Kari stopped for a moment trying to place where she heard that name before. It seemed like some far off memory.

"Well it's nice to meet you, and it's no big deal, you just surprised me when you stepped up like that."

He got a little shy look on his face, "I didn't like how they were treating you."

She smiled softly at his comment thinking how adorable he was when he was shy. "Well, thanks again."

"It was a pleasure," he said tipping his hat again. " _She is to damn beautiful to be treated in such a way_." he thought not knowing that Kari's face was beet red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Kari's head was still replaying everything that had to do with the handsome, Sabo. Eventually, after seeing her blush several times through out the night, Makino asked, "So that young man was very valient, coming to save you and all."

She chuckled when she saw Kari's face turn a shade of red that she had never seen on her before. "Yes," Kari answered squeaking out the reply and hurrying along with her work. It was getting late and she wished to go home and see if there were any letters from her brothers.

When she was done she walked out of the door waving good bye to Makino, and then turned for home. She only took a few steps when she started hearing the whispering of many other minds. Usually at this time of night the streets were bare, so she rarely heard anything, but tonight there was a lot of people around. She focused on one," _I hope we hurry this up, I have better things to do than catch some stupid waitress."_ Kari's heart dropped, she had forgotten all about the captain and his plan to come for her at night. How could she have been so dumb. She picked up her pace, hoping to maybe out run them, when she heard, " _Here she comes, it's a good thing we got here early to set up the trap."_

"Well, looks like I can't avoid a fight," she thought starting to ready herself.

"Now!" she heard coming from the alley on her right side, but they were to slow. She ducked under the burlap bag that the two men had tried to force over her head. She then proceeded to kick one between the legs, sending him to the ground, and punching the other, knocking him out.

"You should all come out now, I know where your all hiding," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Get her men," screamed someone from the shadows, and the other five flooded out of their shadowed hiding places. She took them all down in a matter of minutes, and was on her way home again once she was sure that they were all out.

" _Wow, she's amazing_."

She turned on her heel trying to find where the thought came from.

"I know your there, come out."

Suddenly a tall figure moved on her left. It was Sabo!

She blushed and started walking towards her home again. "Wait, please, I wasn't trying to scare you," he said jogging to catch up to her.

"Scare me? What makes you think you could?"

" _She so fiesty, it's adorable on her_ ," he thought not noticing her intense blush in the dark. "I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't be afraid of me, or at least, I hope your not," he said putting on a smile that reached his eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"Oh well, we're actually looking for someone in this village."

"And who might that be," her curiosity peaked as she walked around the corner noticing a cloaked figure waiting at her door.

"Well if that's your home my boss is standing at, then it's you," he said turning back to her with a surprised look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Something New

Kari walked up to her door with Sabo by her side meeting the man in the cloak. "If I may ask, why are you looking for me."

The man turned with recongition in his eyes. His eyes soften as he said, "My name is Dragon, I am the leader of the Revoultionary Army, and we would like to ask for your aid.

Kari's surprise was seen all over her face. She quickly unlocked the door and walked inside letting Dragon follow her, but before he did, he turned to Sabo and said, " Hide in the shadows and if anyone suspious comes along deal with them."

Sabo nodded with a serious look on his face, until he looked back at Kari and gave her a small sad smile. "It's just a precaution," he said as he tipped his hat toward her and left to follow his orders. " _I hope I don't have to cause harm to anyone._ " Hearing this thought gave Kari a little hope that if one of the villagers happened to walk by they wouldn't be harmed.

"Is that really necessary," she said pointing back towards the way Sabo walked.

"Yes," was the only answer given.

 _"Okay, so he's a no nonsense kind of guy_ ," Kari thought as she shut her door "Okay, so how can I help the Revalutionary Army," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned againist her front door.

"I've heard of your gift," he said looking at her as if she would question him, and he was right, she did.

"What gift?"

"The one where your able to read minds," he said knowing.

"I have no idea what your talking about," she said giving him a bored look "If this is all you wanted to talk about, you can take your leave, I want nothing to do with a crazy person or the Revultionary Army.

Dragon gave a loud sigh, " _I guess I can't expect her to just want to join_." Kari gave him a knowing look. "We are willing to pay for your services in any way possible, we are desperate," he said looking at her. She noticed that his eyes were pleading with her.

"What exactly is the situation you need my services for," she asked wanting to know what she was about to get herself into, since she could never say no to anyone.

"So you can read minds," he said with surprise on his face.

"I thought you already knew that," she said giving him a look of annoyance.

"We had heard rumors, but we never actually thought it would turn out true."

"Then why did you come here if you had no proof it was true," she said still having her arms crossed against her chest.

"Hope."

Kari was surprised, "Please, tell me what you need me for."

Dragon sighed and started to explain, "We have been getting reports that some of the rookie pirates are going to attempt to start taking down the four pirate emperors, including the Straw Hats."

Kari's head whipped with such feriousity that she almost gave herself whip lash. "I'm guessing that since you gave me this information that you know who the Straw Hats Captain is to me."

"I also know that Fire Fist Ace is your brother, but please don't think I'm meaning to cause them any harm, I need your skill to help them. I am hoping that we can train your ability a little more so that you can project your voice to them. This would help them get information, learn their appoents weaknesses, and help you to communicate from long distances away, in case of emergencies.

Kari had to admit that it would be pretty useful for her to learn these things, and she relished the idea of being able to help her family in some small way. Kari looked at the man, "What would you get out of this."

Dragon looked at her with a bitter sweet look in his eyes, "Any man would risk everything to help their only son complete their dream, and not be killed in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karis eyes got wide, she remeber talking with the boys about their pasts. They talked about Ace being the previous pirate kings son and how she couldn't remember her past at all, but when she thought back to Luffy all he said was, "I don't have any parents."

Kari had looked at him, "Of course you have parents, everyone has to have parents to be born."

"Really," he said digging in his nose, "Oh well who cares."

"I care, Luffy," Kari said looking back at her brother, "It's really sad when your left all alone."

"But, I'm not alone," Kari's eyes got big, "I've got you and Ace," he finshed looking back at her with his huge smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari 's eyes still watered everytime she remembered her brothers and the fun they used to have. She looked back up at the man finally noting the similarities him and Luffy shared. "Why would you start caring now." She could tell her words stung him slighty.

"I always cared, I just," he stopped not knowing what to say that would justify his actions, "Regardless of the past, I would like to make amends and help as much as I can now."

Kari sighed as the man looked up at her. "I couldn't say no even before you mentioned my brothers, I will do whatever is in power to keep my family safe, I will go with you to train my skill further."

Dragon looked realived, "I'm glad to hear it, I can have a ship ready to leave port as early as tomorrow night, will that give you enough time to pack and tie up loose ends?"

"Yes, that should be fine, I'll start packing now and all I really have to do is quit my job and go tell the group of mountain bandits that raised me, that I'll be leaving."

Dragon gave a small nod, "Well then I will leave you for tonight." He had stood then and made his way to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, good night Kari," he gave a small smile as he closed the door.

"Good night," was her reply to an already closed door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By mid day the following day she had already tied up all her loose ends and was heading back to her home to get a couple hours sleep before she had to set out on her long trip. She remembered how Makino seemed happy that she was getting out of the village like her brothers, and how Dandan had put on a tough front all the while tears were pouring down her face, along with all the other bandits crying without an ounce of restraint. She could even still hear the Mayors protests, "Why would you want to go help those two trouble makers," and when she would explain he would just reply with, "It seems they finally dragged you down with them." Kari gave a small smile at the memories. She was going on an adventure just like her brothers and while she could admit she was slightly terrifed, she was also excited to see what new things she would see and experience in the great big world. She fell asleep fitfully dreaming of the adventures she was sure to experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke to a knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes and opening the door, she found Sabo there.

"You ready?" he asked giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah, my bags over there just give me a few moments to wash up and i'll head that way."

Sabo nodded heading over to the bag, "I'll bring this for you and meet you at the dock."

All Kari could do was nod before she walked into the bathroom to freshen herself up. After splashing water in her face and brushing her teeth she was done and gave herself a look in the mirror. "You can do this," she said breathing slow to calm her fast beating heart. After another moment she walked out of the bathroom, and then out of her home. "It's time for a new adventure," she thought as she closed the door for the finally time.

She walked through the surprisingly quiet town, " _I wonder what happened, when i left everyone was milling around doing chores and selling their wares."_ As she turned the corner to the dock she stopped mid step. The entire village was at the docks! She slowly started making her way through the crowd wondering what was going on. She suddenly started hearing clapping. She turned to see some of her bar patrons clapping and looking at her with pride. "You make sure those bratty brothers of yours come home in one piece," one man said while another said, "Make sure to take care of yourself and don't let those guys walk all over you." All the way to the dock she heard words of encouragement, and well wishes. Once she finally broke through the crowd she was already in tears. She looked to see Makino, the Mayor, and even the mountain bandits she grew up with. She gave her finally hugs and good byes and boarded the ship.

"Well you defiently know how to make an entrance," said Sabo walking to her with a smile on his face. The ship started to drift away from the dock as they walked to the back of the ship. When she got there she saw everyone was standing there quietly, and then burst out screaming "We love you, Kari, Good luck!" Kari's eyes got large and tears started to fall down her face. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled," I love you all too!" When they were far enough from the dock that Kari could no longer see her village or it's people she turned to Sabo and asked, "So where do I sleep?"

Sabo smiled and motioning with his hand he said, "Follow me."

And Kari did just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story and sry about the long wait. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to until now, and I'm very happy with how it turned out.**

 **GodzNo: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I would love to hear what you think about my other chapters as well.**

 **vongolasky8: I so happy that you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments about the story at any time.**

 **Well that's all for now. I hope everyone has a great day and like always I appreciate the support and reviews. Thanks guys :) -aashtin**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

Sry for the long wait, and the fact that it's a short chapter. I've had a few things going recently, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon. I do have a job interview coming up and depending on how that goes I might be a little on the slow side getting new chapters out, but I'll try my best. love you all and as always don't forget to review what you guys think.

Chapter 5 - Adventure

It had been a week so far on the ship and Kari sat in her room and thought, " _I really need to find something to do, I know!"_ She closed her eyes and started listening.

 _"I wish these lazy bums would finish their work already."_

Kari shook her head, _"Not that one."_

 _"I'm so tired, I can't wait to get some sleep."_

 _"Nope to that one too."_ Kari was starting to get frustrated.

But finally she heard, _" I really wish there was more crew to help out, there are just so many mouths to feed and so few hands."_

Kari stood up and rushed out her room towards the kitchen. When she walked inside she saw only three chefs trying to get all of the food prepared for the massive crew. She walked up to them and asked, "Is there anything I could help with?"

All three chefs looked up, but one had a surprised look on his face. He wiped his hands on a towel that had been in his apron, and walked towards her, "Well aren't you god sent." He gave her a greatful smile, "I would be glad to except help where ever I can get it, would you happen to have serving experience?"

Kari nodded her head," I used to work at the bar at the village I grew up in."

"That's great, we could really use a server, poor guys back here are only good for cooking and cleaning."

"It would be a pleasure to work with you guys, I really needed something to do while on the ship anyway."

The chef held out his hand, " My name is Cookie." Kari shook his hand. "And that's Rue, and Dimtri," he said pointing first to the man who was chopping vegetables and then to the other who was washing some pots.

"Nice to meet you all," she said waving and smiling at the men.

"Well we have a few more hours till the crew starts pouring in here, so how about starting by cleaning the tables and setting everything up."

"Sounds good," she said starting her new pass time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari's first night working went well, besides a few of the crew who decided to get a little to handsy with her, but she shut that down real fast. After kicking the chair out from under one of them and then pressing the bottom of her foot to his throat to cut off his air flow, she said, "Touch me again and you die."

The man became really scared after that, nodding his head frantically, while holding his hands up in surrender.

Kari smiled, "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding," and then she walked away looking back towards the kitchen to see Cookie with a giant smile on his face and his arms crossed againist his chest. It was safe to say that after tonight, nobody would mess with her.

After her shift had ended she was walking towards her cabin when she heard someone snoring. This wouldn't have really bothered her if it hadn't come from right above her. She looked up and saw Sabo laying on the roof above the cabins and had his head hanging over the side right above the doorway. Kari couldn't help herself, she bursted into laughter. After she was able to compose herself she looked up to see that Sabo had awaken and he had a smile on his face.

"I can't imagine anyone being able to fall asleep like that," Kari said still giggling.

"I can't believe how lucky I am, to have been woken up to the sweetest sound in the world," he said looking at her like he had been given the greatest gift in the world.

Kari gave him a sweet smile, and blushed.

"Would you like to join me," he said sitting up right and stretching his hand out for her to grab.

She looked at his hand and then back up to his face. His eyes practically begged her to grab his hand. She hesitated for only a moment more and then reached up to him. He pulled her up to the roof with ease and the moment she had sat down all she could see were stars. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever lay eyes on. "Wow," she said, " I've never seen anything like it before."

"It is pretty amazing, it's my favorite part of sailing. It makes the world seem so much smaller," he replied looking up with his body leaning agaianist his out strethed arms behind him.

They just sat like that for awhile, until Sabo broke the silence, "so I heard you have two brothers."

"Yep, two trouble making brothers, I would never have thought that I would be traveling to improve my skill in order to save their butts." She gave a soft smile, "But I love them all the same, and I'll do anything to protect them."

"They are very lucky guys."

Kari shrugged, "I think I'm the lucky one, I would be completely lost without them."

Sabo gave her a soft look, "I bet they feel the same way."

Kari just smiled and stared at the stars, " _Just wait a little while longer boys, I'll become strong enough to help you both."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later the boat finally docked. Sabo raced up next to her, " Welcome to Baltigo, the land of the white soil."

Kari giggled, "I'm guessing you have a secret base here."

"Well of course, we can't be a thorn in the government side if they knew where to find us."

Kari giggled again,"I guess thats true." She looked back at the island and all she could see was white dirt and giant rock formations _. "Well this place was accurately named at least."_

"So where do we go from here,"Kari asked looking back at Sabo who gave her a small smile.

"Unfortunately, since your not actually joining our cause, we have to blindfold you so you can't see where the base is."

He looked a little upset saying this, like he felt bad about having to blind her to her new home. "It's okay, I understand, just make sure I don't trip and fall on my face."

"Don't worry, I would never let you fall, "he said giving her a mischevious smirk.

Kari nodded and turned for them to put the blindfold on, "I'll hold you to that."

"I would expect no less," Sabo whispered right againist her ear. Kari gasped slightly as she tried to calm her racing heart and the deep blush that had found it's way up her checks.

Sabo chuckled lightly as he came around in front of her and noticed the her pink tinged cheeks.

" _Oh boy, What have I gotten myself into_ ," was Kari's last thought before they started the trip towards the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kari had finally made it to the base. She hadn't even reached up to untie the blindfold before she was tackled to the floor by someone hugging her. "Um...hello," she said still having her hands restrained agianist her sides.

"You have no idea how happy I am that there is another girl here," the female voice said.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you, but unfortuantely I can't see you."

"Oh...Sorry," she said realsing Kari before pulling the blindfold off.

Now that Kari could see the girl she reached her hand out to shake hers, "My name is Koala."

Kari took her hand and shook it, "Kari."

"Oh, I know, I'm so excited that your here."

"I'm guessing you've been surronded by men for to long," Kari giggled.

Koala eyes got big, "You have no idea."

Kari couldn't contain her laughter anymore, "Hey, not all of us are that bad," said Sabo coming from around Kari and helping her up.

"Oh, really," Koala asked, "Have you seen yourself eat."

Kari busted out laughing again, "I doubt he has anything on my brothers, Ace will literally fall asleep in the middle of eating and Luffy will eat while he's sleeping."

Koala gave her a surprised look, "You're totally serious, aren't you?"

"Oh,yeah," Kari said grabbing onto Koala arm, "Now since your so excited to see another woman, I'm assuming that means I'll be rooming with you, so how about you show me where I'll be sleeping."

"Sure," Koala said, and with that they started walking towards the girls quarters, talking and getting to know each other.

"I'll never understand woman," Sabo said towards Dragon.

"Don't even try to," Dragon answered while walking away from the entrance.

Sabo just gave a small smile and watched as the girls disappeared down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few months Kari learned Fish man jiu-jitsu from Hack and how to weild the dagger Ace had given to Luffy, but since their was no one who could really teach her how to use her power she practiced that by herself.

Kari had started by meditating and pushing the boundaries of how far her mind reading could reach. After finally being able to listen to the entire base she took it one step further,she started to try and push her own voice into others heads. It took her a week of practicing for her to achieve that goal, and the results were hilarious. She could remember testing it on Dragon first, and when he heard her voice for the first time he looked up with such surprise that he nearly fell out of his chair. It had taken everything in her not to burst into laughter in middle of the conversation. She practiced this until she could do it with ease and then started adding people to the conversation. When she was finally able to contact everyone in the base at the same time, she moved on to the next thing she had figured out her power could do. When she closed her eyes and imagined a person she could feel exactly where to go in order to find them. She tested how far this skill would work when Sabo would leave out for his missions. From what she could tell, it lasted until they got a few miles out to sea and then she lost contact.

With these skills all mastered she decided that it was time to go and find her brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye, everyone, I'll miss you all," she said while waving to everyone as her ship set out towards the white beard pirates.

"You really have a way of drawing people to you," Sabo said coming up next to her and leaning againist the railing.

"You think so," Kari asked.

"Yeah, I mean you can read their minds and know their deepest, darkest secret and you still have them eating out of your hands," he said giving her a little smile.

"But, they know that I would never do that," she said pushing herself away from the railing and walking to the kitchen where she was going to work again, to help out.

"Of course," he said like he already knew that, "Except when we were your practice dummies."

Kari froze, "I apoligized a million times about that, how else was I going to learn to push and develope my power.

Sabo just chuckled, "Well at least you have it under control now, it must be nice to shut it off when you don't need to use it."

"Extremely," she giggled, "Well I'm going to be working for supper."

"I'll see you later then."

"Later," Kari said nodding and walking into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed by with little commotion, except maybe when the marines would find them or a random sea king would pop out of the ocean, but all was quickly taken care of, and they would be on their way again.

" _I wonder how much longer until we get there_ ," Kari thought. Then a idea popped into her head, maybe she could find Ace by picturing him with her mind.

She walked up to the front of the ship and closed her eyes, picturing her older brother. All of a sudden she got a glimps of him on the deck of his ship drink and having a good time.

Kari could feel her excitment building as she opened her eyes, and ran to tell Sabo that they were really close. When she finally found him and told him he gave her a sad smile.

"That's great," he said.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"The higher up officals aren't allowed to show ourselves when we transfer you over, in order to keep our identies a secret for mission and such; I won't be able to tell you bye."

Kari looked surprised for a moment and then gave a soft smile that made Sabo's heart melt.

"Good, I don't want you to tell me good-bye, because I'm sure we will see each other again."

Sabo gave a surprised look, "You are truly amazing."

Kari's blush covered her entire face, "I'm just a normal girl she said looking down towards the floor."

"You are anything but a normal girl," he said as he lifted her chin to look up at him.

Kari gave a small smile.

"I have something for you," he said pulling something out of his pocket.

Kari gave him a surprised look and looked down at his hand. It was a beautiful, blue and purple woven braclet with a star charm in the middle.

"Sabo, It's absolutely gorgrous," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Sabo tied it around her wrist and said," When ever we miss each other all we have to do is look at the stars, but if for some reason you can't see them where ever you are you can look at the one on this bracelet."

Kari felt tears slowly crawl down her face, and when he was finished tying it she lunged into him to give him a hug. She felt him chuckel, "Had I known I would have gotten this kind of reaction, I would have made one sooner."

She laughed as she pulled herself away.

"Ship ahoy!"

They both looked up towards the crows nest where the crew member was pointing towards a ship.

"Well that's my cue," he said picking up her hand and kissing it and then kissing the star on her bracelet. "Until we meet again," he said and then turned and walked away leaving Kari breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari was told to wait in the kitchen until everything was deemed safe, not that she needed it. She concentrated her sight again to focus on her brother, and could see that the others on his crew were pushing him into a room. She opened her mind a little more to hear the thoughts of the crew mates.

"He is going to be so excited when he finds out his baby sister is here."

"Oh, I guess I'm a surprise then," she thought with a small smile.

A few minutes later someone opened the door and let her walk out. She told everyone bye as she walked to the other ship, and crossed over with the help of the crew.

"Well hello there sweet thing," one of the crew members said.

She pulled her arm back and slammed her fist into his face knocking the man out cold, "Let's get one thing straight right now, I will kill you if you lay a hand on me and if I don't then my brother will, and I will know when you start thinking about it."

"How would you know," another crew yelled out.

"Try me, I dare you," she pushed into their minds making the entire crew freak out.

Kari bursted into laughter as she watched all of her brothers crew mates freak out.

At that moment Kari heard a door break and watched as her brother came out with a flaming fist. "What the hell man." All the man did was point towards Kari, and when Ace looked he had to do a double take. "Kari?"

"Hey Ace," she said while waving and laughing as his face showed the changes in his emotions.

He walked up to her, and before she could say anything else he wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too."

"I'll say, that boy has a sister complex," one of the other crew members said, "That's all he would ever talk about is his cute little sister."

"Shut it, Marco," Ace yelled.

Kari giggled, and moved out of Ace's arms. Bowing to the crew she said, "Thank you for taking care of my crazy brother."

"Hey, who you callin crazy."

Kari looked back at her brother and gave him a mischevious smile, "Oh, don't even get me started on those stories."

"Yes ma'am," was the only reply Ace gave, before they heard a booming roar of laughter.

"So your the brats sister," said the giant of a man sitting in the middle of the deck.

Kari walked to stand in front of the man and bowed, "My name is Kari and I am his sister, Thank you for taking care of him."

"Hmmm...Well she is more polite than you," Whitebeard said looking up towards Ace.

"Of course," Ace said without flinching.

"With brothers like Ace and Luffy, I had to become the responsible one, especially when Ace left."

Whitebeard's booming laughter echoed along with everyone elses on deck.

"I'm sure that's true, he said lifting a bowl of sake to his lips and chugging it's contents.

"Well we are happy to have you on board," he said and Ace put his arms around his sisters neck.

"It's time to party," yelled Ace.

"Yeah," replied the entire crew and that's how a new chapter in Kari's adventure started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey Everyone,**

 **Thanks again for reading my Fanfic. I would like to let you know that I got a new job as a staff member on a cruise ship so I'll be extremely busy leading up to my departure and I'll be out to sea for around 2 months so I'm not sure I'll have enough time to really write a whole lot,but I'll see what I can do. I love you all and your amazing, thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kari sat in the kitchen, bored. Usually she would help the crew with work around the ship, or be given some specific task, which was usually being part of the wait staff in the kitchen, but being Ace's little sister apparently won her a free ride on the ship. That and apparently nobody thought a girl would be much help, if Kari could count the thoughts coming from most of the crew. Kari was just itching to prove them wrong.

"Hey there miss, " said a older, stout, gentleman coming to sit across from her at the table she had been using for most of her time on the white beards ship. The man that sat in front of her had long wavy black hair, and more than a few teeth missing, he wore a bandanna around his head and his green shirt with black lines running down it, was wide open in order to see his chest.

"Hi," Kari said, "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to come and introduce myself, after all your brother is my superior. The names Teach," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kari said reaching over to shake his hand.

"So, how are you finding the ship?"

"In all honesty, slightly boring."

Teach bursted into laughter, "Well at least you don't sugarcoat things, you must get that from your brother."

"Well, honesty is always the best policy, plus living with Ace and Luffy as your brothers, you kinda have to dumb things down a bit, otherwise they'll never understand."

Teach bursted into laughter again.

"Did my precious little sister just call me dumb," Kari heard from right behind her.

"Well if the shoe fits, wear it," Kari replied knowing instantly it was Ace behind her.

"Oh ho ho, big words coming from the little girl," another voice joined in. Kari turned around to see Ace was with two other men.

"Did he just call me a little girl," she looking back towards a nervous Ace.

"I am in no way, shape, or form responsible, for the words that have come out of his mouth," Ace said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Dude your really that scared of her," said the other guy who was standing on the opposite side of Ace.

"Scared of her," Ace questioned looking back toward Kari who was giving a knowing smirk, "Well, why don't we show them?"

Kari nodded, "Thank god, I was about to die from boredom."

Ace chuckled and looked back towards the dining hall, " Okay everyone who wants to see Kari and I fight should head out on deck."

The room errupted in whispers. "Do you really think that's a good idea, " the man that had spoke first asked.

"Hi, my name is Kari," Kari said holding out her hand to shake his with a sweet and innocent smile, "The sister of Portgas D. Ace, and Monkey D. Luffy, and I am no push over," she said as he took her hand, her eyes turning hard and steely in annoance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thatch, the fourth divison commander," Thatch said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, she sure does take pride in her two brothers," said the other man leaning againist the wall with both hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I'm very proud of both of my brothers, and you are?"

"The names Marco, I am the first divison commander, and Ace's best friend."

"Oh," she looked back towards her older brother with a mischevious smile, "I didn't know you knew how to make friends, good for you," she said patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him and out onto the deck, where there was already a group of people gathering to watch.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean."

Kari shrugged and giggled, "Well, me and Luffy kinda just popped into your life so you really didn't have a choice on if we were going to be friends or not, we made sure you never left us alone."

Ace looked a little stunned, while his friends all started laughing around him.

"After all, Luffy constantly followed you around until you accepted him, and when I showed up you couldn't leave a poor, defenceless little girl, with no memories to fend for herself."

"Is that true," Thatch came up behind them asking.

Ace only nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a push over," said Marco with his arms crossed over his chest leading the way to the middle of the deck.

"I'm not a push over!"

Kari laughed along with everyone else on the ship as they finally reached the middle.

"Now you've done it sis, I won't be going easy on you even though I have a devil fruit power now."

"Your not the only one who has learned new things, and you know you'd only piss me off if you took it easy on me."

"True, but most of these guys will kill me if I hit a girl."

"Oh, she said looking around at the crowd and coming back to rest her eyes on her brother, " Their the least of your worries."

Marco stood between them, and started yelling out the rules, " If you break it, you replace it," he looked pointantly at Ace who paid him no mind, "The match is considered over only when someone is unconcious or concides, are both fighters ready."

He looked at Ace, who nodded, and then to Kari, who did the same.

"Alright, then fight," he said and then jumped out of the way knowing Ace was a little hot headed and would be moving as soon as he said those words,

Sure enough, he did, only to have Kari side step out of the way of his attack and every other attack he threw at her, even with his devil fruit ability. Kari never took her eyes off her brother, and Ace never stopped trying to hit her.

"You know, you would think you would have found a solution to this already, as long as you've been out here."

"Yeah, well your the only one who could dodge my attack no matter what I did, so it's not like I had a practice dummy."

The rest of the crew was silent, slowly taking in the fact that one of their most powerful fighters was not able to lay a hand on a small girl half his size.

"How's she doing that," Thatch asked Marco who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she's a devil fruit user too," one of the other crew members theorized.

"Nope, I'm not a devil fruit user."

"Well, maybe one of us should try, who knows maybe it some kinda skit you guys made growing up."

They both froze in their spots, " Sure, I'll take on who ever wants to try.

Everyone started to whisper wondering who should take on the pint sized girl.

"I'll do it, I was getting bored anyway, and I do have to admit your gift intrigues me," Marco said walking up to Ace's spot.

Ace gave her a worried look, which she answered to with a wink. " _Don't worry bro, I've become a lot stronger since the last time you saw me_ ," she pushed into his mind watching his eyes get big, and then returning her eyes back to her opponent.

" _Oh, your so explaining how the hell you just did that once we are done here."_

She finally focused her mind fully back to her battle and opened her mind to her new opponent. " _I hope she really can dodge everything, I'll never hear the end of it from Ace if I harm his beloved sister."_

Kari gave a little smirk, "Are you going to start or are you afraid of hurting me."

He looked at her with inexqusitive eyes, "Okay, but I'm going to start with no devil fruit powers."

"That's fine, do whatever you want."

And he did, starting with his knowledge of fighting he slowly would amp up his speed and the stregth he would put into his moves, slowly letting Kari adjust, not that she needed it.

When Kari had finally become frustrated enough by all the princess pampering, she took the fighting up a notch, surprising every man on the ship.

Marco was struggling to keep up, while Kari didn't seem to be break a sweat. She would read his mind to avoid his attack, and at the same time choose the best attack to lay on him. While she would land on her mark everytime, she knew it didn't do a whole lot of damage, unless she was forced to use her dagger. In some areas, she was still weak.

"How in the world is she doing that," Thatch asked practically jumping on his toes.

Ace just chuckled, "I'm sure she can explain, when she's done."

"Okay, I'm done, I concide," Marco said raising his hands in surrender.

As the entire crew took in the revalation that their first commander had lost a fight, Ace ran up to his sister giving her a huge hug, his pride pouring off of him.

"Can I please know your secret now, I'm sure the whole ship is gonna go crazy soon if you don't tell them."

Kari giggled, "I'm telepathic."

At these words every single mouth dropped open in surprise.

"But, but, how," Thatch asked looking kind of scared.

Ace and Kari looked at each other, and then back towards the crew and answered simultaneously, "Luffy."

The entire crew had a deadpan expression, until one by one they broke out of their trances and began to laugh. From the news that had traveled around about the rookie pirate, they weren't really surprised by the siblings confession.

The siblings began laughing along with the rest of the crew not realizing the menacing pressance that was hidden behind the rest of the crews laughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _That girl could ruin everything if I'm not careful. Maybe I should get rid of her before she figures it out. No, if I do that It'll draw attention to me before it's time. I guess it'll just be better to wait for the right moment, and hope she doesn't pick anything up before then._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well guys that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to upload more chapters soon. Thanks everyone. Please leave reviews. I love knowing your opinions.**


End file.
